Sombre Désire
by R0manciere
Summary: Pourquoi Aro est il si intrigué par l'amour de Bella et Edward ? Et si.. Et si lui même avait connu ce genre d'amour impossible.. Et si une mortelle avait réussis à faire battre son cœur de Vampire. Approchez, je vais vous conter l'histoire d'un sombre Désire.
1. I Prologue

Bonjour à toutes ! Et à tous ? :) Voici une petite histoire de trois ou quatre chapitre sur Aro et un personnage sortant tout droit de mon imagination ! Désolé pour tant d'absence mais je fais pleins de truc en même temps et d'un seul coup cette histoire m'est venus alors je viens la partager avec vous !

Désolé si il reste des fautes, je n'ai pas de Beta... (Si il y a quelques qui veut bien MP ! :o Vous me sauveriez la vie !)

Et merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont encouragés, qui ont laissés des reviews et qui m'ont fait des critiques constructive sur ma One-Shot - Je t'aime à la folie !

Enfin bon, j'arrête mon blabla ... Bonne Lecture à toutes et à tous !

* * *

Prologue.

Mille huit cent cinquante quatre. Nous étions le vingt quatre janvier mille huit cent cinquante quatre. Des siècles qu'il vivait. Des siècles qu'il vivait et il se lassait de cette vie de pouvoir sans divertissement. Bien sûr il y avait des divertissement… Mais peu… Trop peu. Il aurait voulut pouvoir jouer avec une proie, comme avant, malheureusement avec Caïus qui était bien trop sadique et Marcus qui était bien trop moue.. Cela devenait presque ennuyant.. Et jouer seul… Quel intérêt ?

Aro soupira pour la énième fois de la journée tout en regardant la porte d'entrée. Il était seule. Il attendait Jane et Alec qui lui avait apparemment trouvé un magnifique cadeau.

Bientôt les jumeaux rentrèrent dans la salle avec une jeune femme encapuchonné dans un cape de fourrure.

« Qui est ce ?

\- Une mortelle. Doué d'une voix d'ange d'après les habitants de Venise.

\- Laissez nous. »

Les deux jumeaux quittèrent la pièce et Aro se leva, la jeune femme était frêle, sa peau laiteuse lui fit immédiatement pensé à la peau d'une poupée de porcelaine, mais, est ce que son visage était il si beau ?

« Qui es tu jeune fille?

\- Vous voulez savoir le nom de vos victimes ?

\- Comment..

\- Je ne suis point bête mon seigneur, toute personne venant ici ne ressort jamais. Vous êtes des tueurs sanguinaire. Des légendes racontes que vous êtes des vampires..

\- Qu'est ce qu'un vampire pour vous ? »

Aro fut piqué au vif, la jeune fille avait une voix douce et chantante, pourtant chacune de ses paroles était prononcé avec froideur et ce voulait tranchante comme des lames de rasoir.

« Une créature de la nuit qui boit le sang de ses victimes.

\- Ais je l'air d'une créature de la nuit ?

\- Vos yeux sont rouges comme des rubis. Votre peau est translucide. Votre beauté n'est pas humaine. Quand allez vous me tuer ? »

Aro se leva avec se sourire narquois si reconnaissable sur les lèvres et se dirigea vers la jeune femme. Elle ne bougea pas, resta droite et il sentit le lourd poids de son regard sur lui.

Il lui enleva son capuchon de fourrure noir et découvrit un visage angélique. Son visage était fin, des traies si fin qu'il aurait juré qu'elle avait été dessiné, son nez fin et arrondie s'accordait parfaitement avec ses grands yeux vert en amande. Ses sourcils minces et noir ne jurait point avec sa longue chevelure blonde au reflet cuivré.

Elle avait des lèvres pulpeuse et finement rosé. Elle était d'une beauté sans pareil et cela intrigua encore plus Aro, comment une mortelle tel qu'elle pouvait être d'une beauté à couper le souffle ?

« Satisfais mon Seigneur ?

\- Non, il me manque votre nom.

\- Angélique mon Seigneur. »

Angélique. Angélique.. Ce nom lui allait parfaitement bien. Cette femme avait la beauté d'un ange.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Rendez vous Vendredi 20 heures pour le prochain !

Bizouilles !


	2. Chapitre Numéro Un

Hello ! Voici le Chapitre Numéro Un ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira :)

Mais j'ai quelques choses à vous dire avant que vous continuez la lecture, à vous les lecteurs ! Laissez des Reviews... C'est la seule paye de l'auteur... :S

* * *

Chapitre Numéro Un.

Angélique… Il avait fait donné des appartement annexe à sa chambre à la jeune femme et depuis il ne cessait d'y penser. Il n'avait point fait attention aux deux procès de la journée, son seul moment d'amusement. Comment ? Comment elle pouvait être aussi belle. Une sorcière ? Impossible. Les sorcières détestaient les vampires et elle l'aurait déjà tué. Un loup garou ? Il l'aurait sentit à des kilomètres. Un vampire ?.. Non. Son cœur bas belle et bien.

« Aro. Tu n'es pas présent. »

La voix cristalline de Caïus le fit revenir à la vie réel.

« J'ai des choses à faire. Vous saurez gérer les prochaines requêtes sans moi. »

Aro se leva majestueusement et partit dans ses appartement. Un vampire ne dormait pas mais ici il trouvait un peu d'intimité, une chambre aux couleurs bordeaux et noir, une bibliothèque remplis de millier d'ouvrage datant de toute époque, un sofa à la mode en ce moment, le dossier formait une vague et sa couleur rouge était magnifique dans la pièce. Puis soudain il entendit une douce musique de harpe et bientôt une voix mélodieuse de soprano.

 _« Pense à moi_  
 _pense à nous deux_  
 _après nos au revoir._  
 _Ne m'oublie pas_  
 _où que tu ailles_  
 _promets-le-moi ce soir._  
 _Quand l'instant_  
 _te semblera venu_  
 _de regagner ta liberté,_  
 _Glisse-moi de temps à autre_  
 _là, dans tes pensées. »_

Aro se sentit étrange, fasciné, cette femme était parfaite. Mais elle était une mortelle…Il poussa alors la porte reliant sa chambre et la sienne. La chambre était tout le contraire de la sienne. Blanche et or, une harpe trônant la pièce, et dans un coin un lit à baldaquin au draps ivoire et aux rideau brodée de file d'or était défait.

Angélique… Elle était coiffé d'un chignon travaillé et un peigne d'or ressemblant à des flammes trônait dans celui ci. Soudain elle remarqua et sa voix fit un quoique.

« Mon.. Mon Seigneur.

\- Bonjour Angélique.

\- Que me vaux votre visite ?

\- Simple courtoisie.

\- A d'autre mon Seigneur.

\- Je voulais vous écoutez chanter. »

Son regard émeraude plongea dans celui rubis de Aro elle recommença à jouer l'air de la chanson et se remit à chanter.

« _Oh non, jamais nous n'avons cru l'amour_  
 _irréprochable et infini._  
 _Mais un jour si tu t'éloignes,_  
 _pense à moi aussi._

 _Pense au temps où tout semblait facile._  
 _Dis-toi qu'après la pluie demain jubile!_

 _Pense à moi_  
 _qui me réveille,_  
 _si seule et sans espoir,_  
 _qui rêve et prie_  
 _qu'enfin le temps_  
 _t'arrache à ma mémoire._

 _Revis ces jours,_  
 _repense à ces instants._  
 _Les petits riens semblaient si doux._  
 _Il ne sera pas un jour_  
 _Sans que je pense à nous._

 _Fleurs et fruits, tout n'a qu'un temps ici._  
 _Les grands élans ne durent pas._  
 _Mais veux-tu me le promettre?_  
 _Pense aussi..._  
 _À moi!_ »

Angélique se décrocha enfin du regard du vampire et se releva tournant le dos à Aro. Elle offrait sa nuque douce et sûrement succulente au Volturi qui se retint de lui sauter dessus. Sa robe bleu azure faisait ressortir ses cheveux aux reflets cuivre. Il avait vraiment envie de la vider de son sang.

« Pourriez vous m'accorder une requête mon Seigneur ?

\- Plaît-il ?

\- Pourrais je avoir des roses blanches ?

\- Des roses.. Blanches ?

\- Oui. Ce sont mes préférés.

\- Soit ! Vous aurez des roses blanches. »

Aro sortit de la pièce après avoir admirée le décolleter de la jeune femme devant sa révérence parfaite et regagna ses appartements. Elle allait le rendre fous. Cette belle enfant.. Elle devait avoir l'âge qu'il avait quand il fut transformé.

« Vingt ans.. Cette belle créature à vingt ans.. »

Aro était terriblement tourmenté par cette jeune femme qui le rendait fous. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier son visage et l'odeur qu'elle dégageait réveillait chacun de ses sens.

Quand à sa voix, il ne se lassait pas de l'entendre. Tout les jours il allait écouter chanter son petit Rossignol et lui offrait par la suite un bouquet de rose blanche qu'elle mettait sur la petite table à côté de sa harpe.

« Mon Seigneur ?

\- Qu'y a t-il ?

\- Pourrais je sortir ? A l'extérieur ?

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Je suis un oiseau pour vous. Je reste dans une cage et je chante quand cela vous dis. Mais j'ai besoin d'air fraie mon Seigneur. »

Aro la fixa un instant avant de lui tendre une cape verte comme les sapins. Elle l'enfila par dessus sa robe verte aussi mais beaucoup plus claire.

« Merci mon Seigneur. »

Aro sans savoir pourquoi lui tendit son bras et tout deux sortir dehors, la ville de Volterra, Aro ne perdit pas de temps et entraîna la jeune femme dans la jolie forêt à la fin de la ville jusqu'à arriver dans une magnifique clairière ensoleillée.

Angélique courue s'exposer au soleil qui lui avait tant manqué pendant un mois.

« Mon Seigneur, venez.

\- Je me passerais de ce soleil. »

Ses yeux émeraude se pausèrent dans les deux rubis de Aro, elle s'approcha de lui, sans une once de peur et le fit sortir de sa cachette, pour qu'il s'expose au soleil. Alors, la peau livide d'Aro devint aussi brillante que si des milliers de diamant aurait été incrusté dans sa peau.

« Mon Dieu… »

Angélique posa sans hésitation sa main sur la joue d'Aro qui en profita pour utilisé se don qu'il avait depuis sa mutation.

 _« Angélique !_

 _\- Maman ! »_

 _Les flammes rongèrent la jeune femme à la chevelure rousse et un hurlement brisa le ciel étoilée teinté de rouge. Et des sanglot violent retentir dans la nuit à leur tour._

 _Quand soudain deux rubis apparurent devant la petite fille._

 _« Ma.. Maman.. »_

 _La petite fille se releva et courus le plus vite possible encercler par la ville en flamme. Les larmes d'angoisse coulant sur ses joues. Quand soudain, deux billes orange. Carlisle ? Non.C'est .. Un enfant ?_

 _« Suis mois ! »_

 _Le petit garçon prend la jeune fille sur son dos et tout deux arrives à une vitesse incroyable, ils arrivèrent bientôt en haut d'un arbre._

 _« Je.. Qui es tu ?_

 _\- Je me nomme Keran. Je suis un.. Un enfant immortel._

 _\- Un vampire._

 _\- Chut.. Calme toi… Je.. C'est à moi qu'ils en veulent. Ici tu ne risque rien. »_

 _Le jeune garçon avait des cheveux noir et des yeux orange.._

 _« Merci… De m'avoir sauver._

 _\- Peut être qu'on se reverra un jour. Angélique. »_

« Pourquoi se souvenir ?

\- Les forêt me font toujours penser à cela. »

Soudain la pluie commença à tomber alors que quelques minutes avant il y avait eut un grand soleil.

« Rentrons maintenant. »

* * *

Voilà, en espérant que ça vous plaît. A Mardi pour la suite ! Et un max d'avis par la même occasion j'espère...

 _La chanson est ''Pense à Moi'' chanté par Christine dans Le Fantôme de l'Opéra._

A MArdis !


	3. Chapitre Numéro Deux

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette courte histoire ! Hum... Je suis déçue de vous petit lecteur ! Je ne pensais pas que avait autant de lecteur fantôme ! Je suis déçue ! Alors... Rattrapez vous et faites un max de review la prochaine fois ! Comme cela vous me ferez un MAX plaisir ! :D

Bien, maintenant je vais répondre aux reviews visiteurs ! Aux... 'fin plutôt à la...

Menie : je te remercie tout d'abord de me laisser cette review qui m'a fait sourire de bonheur devant mon téléphone haha ^^ je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise et voici la suite haha !

Bon, maintenant je vous laisse avec le chapitre 2 !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre Numéro Deux.**

Aro repensait encore à cette vision. Qui était cette enfant ? Il n'avait pas été voir Angélique depuis et l'avait laisser dans sa chambre, lui envoyant par le biais d'une servante des bouquets de rose blanche fraîches tout les matins. Jusqu'à ce matin là, où il lui avait apporté lui même et où il avait eut un choque. La jeune femme était plus blanche que lui.

« Je me sens mal…

\- Voulez vous sortir…

\- Je.. Je crois que j'ai de la fièvre. »

Elle était encore dans une chemise de nuit blanche et finement brodée. Une robe de chambre or par dessus celle ci…Aro s'approcha d'elle et contre toute attente, une boule se logea dans sa gorge.

« Je vais appeler un docteur. »

…

Angélique était allongée sur son lit, sa peau était blanche comme la neige, livide, ses cheveux blond était plein de transpiration et son souffle irrégulier rendait mal Aro. Pourquoi ce sentait il comme cela ? Pourquoi avait il cette sensation d'étouffement.

« La grippe sans aucun doute. Plonger là dans un bain froid quand la fièvre revient, donner lui ce ci aussi.. »

Le vieille aveugle lui tendit la fiole, un liquide verdâtre et pâteux reposait dedans. Aro s'assit dans le fauteuil de velours blanc et fixa la jeune femme.

La maladie avait ronger ses cordes vocales et elle ne pourrait plus jamais chanter… Son Rossignol était mort. Il ne restait plus qu'un oiseau malade, alors pourquoi il ne tuait pas se jouet ? Pourquoi était il incapable de la mordre et d'en finir.

« Qu'à tu fais de moi ?

\- A… Aro... »

Le concerner releva son regard vers la jeune femme. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom. Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, il se sentait bien, comme humain, son cœur n'était plus un bloc de glace. Aro se leva vers cette créature qui le rendait fous.

« Aro… Je… Je vais mourir.

\- Ne dîtes point cela petit Rossignol.

\- Per.. personne ne guéris de la grippe.

\- Vous guérirez. »

La jeune soprane sourit et se rendormit faible.

…

Plus le temps passait et plus Aro prenait soin d'elle, un mois qu'elle était dans un état fiévreux, mais elle se battait. Jour après jour elle essayait de manger et de se lever, chaque jour il l'entendait essayer de chanter. Mais jamais elle ne réussissait.

Son sang, son sang le rendait fous lui aussi, une odeur si douce, si parfaite…Comme si c'était le sang lui étant destinée. Ce matin là il était venus et avait déposer des magnifiques rose blanches dans le vase. Un bouquet de vingt trois roses.

« Elles sont magnifique.

\- Tout comme vous.

\- Je voudrais aller dehors Aro…

\- Plus de Mon Seigneur ?

\- Vous préférez quand je vous appelles Aro.

\- Dîtes moi Angélique, avez vous revus ce jeune .. Vampire ?

\- Ke.. Keran ? Oui.

\- Incroyable. Dîtes m'en plus.

\- Il avait grandis. Il était un jeune homme de vingt ans… Je n'en avais que douze, j'étais un rat d'Opéra. Il m'a promit monts et merveille si jamais j'acceptais de devenir comme lui. J'ai refusé. Alors il est partit. Et je ne l'ai jamais revus.

\- Intéressant. Où l'avez vous revus ?

\- A Venise. »

Aro fixa la jeune femme, elle avait toujours se teint malade et des cernes jonchais ses yeux, dans sa robe de chambre en dentelle elle faisait fantôme. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et avec sa vitesse vampirique ils furent bientôt à l'extérieur dans la clairière, comme la première fois où ils étaient venus le soleil brillait, et lui aussi brillait.

« Merci .. Aro.. »

Celui ci sourit simplement, ses cheveux attaché en un catogan. Elle le fixait d'un air malicieux avant d'approcher son visage de celui du vampire.

« Est ce que vos lèvres sont aussi froide que de la glace ? »

Et elle déposa un baiser doux sur ses lèvres. Aro ne la repoussa pas, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait put penser, il répondit à son baiser de façon correct et en même temps elle sentit un désir malsain dans ce baiser. Qu'était elle en train de faire ?

Quand il se séparèrent, Aro la fixait avec un nouveau regard… Non ce n'était pas un regard amoureux. Non ce n'était pas un regard désireux, fiévreux comme le sien… C'était… C'était un regard de faim.. Il allait boire son sang ?

Un pas en avant vers elle, elle recula, un nouveau pas en en avant, elle n'eut pas le temps de refaire un pas en arrière qu'il l'attrapa pas le bras et la prit contre lui et la mit tel un sac sur son épaule.

« Lâchez moi ! »

Aro esquissa un sourire et tel un éclair ils furent bientôt en haut de la montagne de Volterra. C'était l'endroit où il venait souvent quand il voulait être seul, on pouvait admirer la ville, tout ses paysans et se peuple qui lui appartenait.

« C'est magnifique. »

Il avait reposé Angélique sur le sol et elle fixait le paysage avec des yeux de petite fille.

« Aro, comment…

\- Rien n'est trop beau pour un ange. »

Angélique se retourna et fit un pas en arrière, elle ne pensait pas qu'il était si près d'elle.

« Soyez mienne Angélique. »

Elle fut surprise de voir une rose blanche juste devant son nez et la prit entre ses doigts délicatement…A peine eut elle murmurée un oui presque inaudible, Aro s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa si violemment que la rose tomba au sol et les deux entrelacé aussi.

…

« Aro. Tu es de plus en plus étranges, on m'a rapporté que tu cachais une humaine.

\- N'en ai je point le droit ?. »

Caïus se tût, voilà une semaine que Aro changeait, il était de plus en plus absent et son odeur, mon Dieu qu'il sentait bon le sang humain… Et puis.. Ce médecin qui venait à peu près tout les deux jours amenait la curiosité avec lui. Et Caïus en avait marre. Il en avait assez que Aro leur cache l'existence de se magnifique dîner. A moins qu'il se enticher de cette jeune femme ? Mais à ce compte là, il l'aurait déjà ''Vampirisé.''

« Aro. Si cette femme doit devenir ta femme, mord là. »

Aro tourna la tête vers Marcus. Le plus passif d'eux trois. Il avait raison, il devait la mordre, le faire devenir comme lui, alors pourquoi n'y arrivait il pas ? Il se retira de la salle de conférence et alla directement aux appartements de Angélique. Elle avait rechuté. Son état était pitoyable, digne de mandiant, pourtant, elle retrouvait toujours sa joie et son sourire charmeur quand Aro était dans la pièce.

« A… Aro…

\- Laisse moi te soulager. Laisse moi te mordre.

\- Non… Je … Je ne veux pas devenir… un… un vampire…

\- Angélique…

\- Je.. Sais … Que je vais… Mourir… Je veux… Je veux pas… Tuer… »

Aro fixa la jeune femme, un air rageur dans son regard. Il se leva et se sortit de la pièce. Pourquoi fallait il qu'il se soit épris d'une humaine ? Son visage se tordit en une grimace de rage et soudain, il perdit le contrôle… Cassant à peu prêt tout les meubles de sa chambre.

…

Elle dormait paisiblement, son visage n'avait pas l'air ennuyé de cauchemar. Il s'approcha d'elle, comme un loup se serrait approché de sa proie et il toucha son visage.

 _« Angélique à vous. »_

 _La jeune fille au regard semblable à des pierres précieuse s'avança. Elle avait l'air si stressée mais en même temps si impatiente._

 _« Sache longtemps me  
dire combien tu m'aimes.  
Trouble-moi en inventant demain.  
Sache aussi prédire des temps de calme -  
promets-moi des jours heureux bientôt :  
c'est tout ce qu'il me faut. _

_Je voudrais d'un monde  
où règne un ciel de mai.  
Et toi, qui me désarmes  
qui m'aimes et qui me charme… _

_Ce soir chéris-moi d'un mot, d'un geste  
Sur un oui, je te suis aussitôt _

_Chaque instant fais-moi toucher les anges »_

 _Elle fut prise dans l'Opéra de la ville d'à côté, ses yeux rougis par les larmes ne remarquèrent pas deux têtes blonde dans le public ni qui la suivait à l'extérieur, quand soudain, une violente douleur la prise, tel des flammes vous brûlant votre corps entier, elle s'effondra au sol, inconsciente._

Aro se releva et soupira. Jane et Alec avait des méthodes bien perverses pour trouver des cadeaux.

« A.. Aro…

\- Rendors toi petite fleur.

\- A… Aro… Je veux.. Je veux pas.. Être immortelle…

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- … Je … Je veux… Vivre… Avoir des enfants… Pas … Pas vivre une éternité… »

Aro fixa la jeune femme. Elle voulait une vie normal. Et lui… Lui il ne pouvait pas lui donner une vie normal. Il fixa encore un peu Angélique avant de déposer un chaste baiser dans son cou et de partir dans sa propre chambre.

…

A peine les premiers rayon du matin glissèrent dans la pièce, qu'il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Angélique. Elle dormait encore, sans bouger, son visage avait l'air apaisé, sa peau, on aurait dit une morte, tellement sa peau était translucide, ses cheveux blond laver hier était sec et bien plus beau, s'étalent sur un magnifique oreiller de plume. Ses mains, l'une posée sur son ventre l'autre juste à côté de son visage. Pourtant quelques choses l'inquiétais, elle aurait dût être réveiller, elle sentait sa présence d'habitude.

« Douce enfant … ? »

Mais aucun mouvement ne le rassura. Il s'approcha d'elle, elle était glacée. Il fit appeler immédiatement un docteur qui arriva bien lentement à son goût, celui ci prit tout son temps pour l'examiner.

« Elle n'en a plus pour longtemps... »

Aro fixa longuement le vieille homme, puis se précipita sur lui et le mordit avec une violence inouïe avant de boire son sang, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en reste plus une goutte. Les roses blanches de la chambre furent éclaboussés et celle ci se tintèrent de rouge.

Quand le corps tomba lourdement par terre, sans vie, Aro s'approcha enfin d'Angélique.

« Pardonne moi. »

Il se pencha sur elle et la mordit avec violence et des petites toxines violentes entrèrent dans l'organisme de la presque morte.

« Tu ne souffriras pas je te le promet. »

Puis il partit, laissant faire se poison incurable dans son sang.

Angélique se sentait mal, prise de spasme, de douleur horrible, elle avait si mal, comme si tout son corps changeait. Quand elle se réveilla il faisait jour, elle se sentait horriblement en forme… Qu'avait elle ? Était elle guérit ? Aro n'était pas là, comme si… comme si tout avait disparu…

Elle se leva difficilement, courbaturer d'être restée si longtemps dans se lit. Elle avança précautionneusement jusqu'au miroir et son cri résonna dans toute la maison.

* * *

Voilà ! A vendredi ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une review ! Sinon Aro viendra vous sucez le sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte haha !

A Vendredi !


	4. Chapitre Numéro Trois

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voici le chapitre numéro trois, le dernier... Le dernier de cette petite histoire ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira ! :)

Je répond à la review anonyme et vous laisses avec le chapitre :

lizs : Merci pour ta review, merci aussi pour tes compliments ! Cela me touche énormément ! En espérant que la suite te plaise ! :) Et oui, un peu OOC mais ça, c'est mon côté fleur bleu qui ressort malheureusement! Désolé si cela ta déplus !

Bon je vous laisse avec le dernier chapitre et on se retrouve en bas !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre Numéro Trois**

Angélique se fixait dans le miroir, comme tétanisé par le reflet devant elle. Une peau poudreuse, parfaite, sans imperfection, ses joues était rebondis, ses lèvres autrefois rosée était rouges tel le sang et ses cheveux gras mal entretenue était plus beau que la cantatrice de l'Opéra de Florence.

« Qu'a t-il fait ?... »

Des larmes perlèrent et elle se mit à pleurer en replongeant ses yeux dans le reflet du miroir.. Ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux émeraude avait laissé place à deux rubis.

…

Premier Décembre Mille huit cent cinquante quatre. La fin de l'année approchait à grand pas. Un cri, un hurlement le fit se redresser de son trône. Il couru jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune femme et se qu'il vit le fit devenir marbre.

Elle était divine, elle était d'une beauté à s'en étouffer. Elle était parfaite, sans aucun doute elle était parfaite.

« Qu'as tu fais ! Monstre ! Pourquoi ! »

Aro ne répondit rien, il s'approcha seulement d'elle mais elle le repoussa avec une telle force qu'il en fut choquée. Elle hurlait toujours les mots Monstre et Pourquoi sans s'arrêter. Et quand il réussit enfin à la prendre dans ses bras il ne revint pas de ce qu'il se passa. Elle avait son pouvoir…

 _« Aro, des enfants immortelle ont été créer aux abords de la France._

 _\- Envoyez Jane et Alec. Ils sauront s'en débarrasser._

 _\- Pourquoi continu t-il à créer ses enfant maudits. Veulent ils la mort de tous ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas Caïus je ne sais pas._

 _\- La bêtise mes amis. La bêtise. »_

« Vous êtes horriblement parfaite mon aimée.

\- Je ne suis rien ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ! Allez vous en ! »

Elle repoussa une énième fois Aro et se terra dans le fond de sa chambre. Encore et encore. Ne voulant ni se nourri, ni voir qui que ce soit.

Aro devenait fous, sa jolie chanteuse avait retrouvé sa voix, elle chantait… Une mélodie de désespoir, et elle ne s'arrêtait jamais. Jour et nuit elle chantait la même mélodie. Jusqu'à ce jour. Le trente et un Décembre Mille huit cinquante quatre. Il était furieux, il l'avait prise violemment par le bras et l'avait forcé à s'habiller. Une robe bleu rois et ses cheveux lâché lui arrivait désormais aux creux des reins. Il l'a fit venir jusqu'en haut de la montagne, le soleil brillait et eux aussi brillait à la lueur du jour. Il l'a fixa, un long moment. Avant de l'embrasser sauvagement, mais elle le repoussa.

« Pourquoi ! Pourquoi m'avoir rendus tel que vous !

\- Je te veux miennes !

\- Je ne veux pas être votre ! Je vous aimais Aro, je vous aimais d'un amour éternel, mais vous n'avez pas compris que je n'étais pas faites pour tuer !

\- Vous.. Votre pouvoir.

\- Est le même que le votre Aro. Mais jamais je ne serais comme vous. »

Aro saisit la main d'Angélique et le sentiment de haine qu'il ressentit lui fit mal. Horriblement mal.

« Angélique.

\- Je vous hais Aro. De tout mon être. Plutôt mourir que de rester avec toi.

\- Tu es déjà morte.. Angélique. »

Elle le fixait, des larmes roulant le long de ses joues. Non des larmes de tristesse. Mais des larmes de rage. Et soudain, à une vitesse vampirique un feu fut dresser sur cette montagne.

« Qu'est ce que..

\- Tu veux mourir ?! Très bien ! »

La haine était belle et bien présente. Il saisit la tête d'Angélique dans ses mains et la fixa un long moment. Planta ses prunelles rouges dans les siennes plus noirs qu'une onyx le fit comprendre qu'elle avait horriblement soif...

« Vas y Aro, tus moi. Libère moi.

\- Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à être égoïste avec toi mon ange ? »

Elle le fixa un long moment. Et elle esquissa un sourire.

« Parce que tu m'aimes Aro. Tu es tombé amoureux d'une humaine.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux d'une mortelle.

-Notre pouvoir ne ment jamais Aro. »

Aro n'arrivait pas, il n'arrivait pas à lui brisé le cou, il n'arriverait jamais à la démembrer, il n'arriverait jamais à la brûler.

« Aro. Je t'en pris… Libère moi... »

Ses yeux suppliant eurent raison de lui, il lui murmura un _je t'aime_ qu'elle entendit très bien, puisqu'elle sourit. Mais à peine se sourire esquissée, sa tête fut décroché de son corps et ceux ci furent balancé dans les flammes.

Aro attendit, contemplant les flammes dévorer se corps qu'il avait tant aimé. Puis, il prit des cendres du feu et repartit pour son ''Palais''.

Angélique reposait désormais dans sa chambre, sous les dalles de pierre froide et tout les jours Aro allait changer les roses blanche.

Tout cela n'avait été qu'un sombre fantasme. Un sombre désire… Et il en était devenus fous…

* * *

Voilà, point finale, en espérant que cette histoire vous à plus et que vous allez enfin me laisser une review, car c'est frustrant de voir autant de lecteur pour une review par chapitre...

Snif Snif.

Enfin bon, vous le savez autant bien que moi, le point final est toujours dure à poser même sur une histoire courte.

Alors, à la prochaine les amis !

Je suis en train d'écrire la suite de Magique sur FictionPress (même pseudo ;) ) donc je ne sais pas quand viendras la prochaine Fanfiction, même si je pense que dans le courant du mois de février il se peut que je sois inspirée... ^^

Donc ! Bisous et à bientôt !


End file.
